


Racetrack's love affair

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Series: A/B/O fics in the same universe [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Race is a salty fucker, Trans Racetrack Higgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Race is both absolutely done with being treated like a beta, and so so in love with Spot Conlon





	Racetrack's love affair

Racetrack Higgens. Jokester. Second in command, but never first. Always with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. Never the go-to.

But there were things no one knew about him. 

Race, for instance, had no care for politics. He flourished when he was given responsibilities. He did them with vigor and passion. But no one ever saw him as a leader.

He hated it.

Even when Jack left, Race wasn't in charge. Blink was. Blink was an alpha. Race was just a beta. And according to how he was made, a female one at that. 

But not Racetrack fucking Higgens. He was no girl, and he was leader material. He was ready and he was 100% prepared. He'd been preparing for his entire life.

He was hanging off the side of trolly as the sun came up. His golden curls fell into his face from under his hat. He needed a haircut, he noted to himself. 

The colors of the early morning were beautiful, but the same as every other day. Nothing would ever change. He was stuck in a repetitive loop.

He looked out at the shipyard. The masts of the wooden ships cut an outline against the rising sun. He was still bored and tired. He was always tired these days. He spent his nights with Spot these days, and he never got a good night's sleep. 

He jumped off by Sheepshead. He got to work for hours, waiting for the inevitable. 

It wasn't long until the distinct, sweet smell of Spot wafted over the stands. Race turned around, a small smile on his face. Spot was down the track a bit. He was watching him, dark hair and skin standing out, despite how short he was. 

Race sauntered up. "Hey handsome." He said with a smile. He ignored his aching feet, knowing Spot wouldn't make him keep standing. 

"Hey beautiful." Spot put his arm around his waist. A gentle tug told Race all he needed to know.

They ate their lunches together in the stands. Race kicked his feet up on the railing, looking out at the track below as the horses ran around the bend. He remembered a song, and because he had no impulse control he started singing. "The camptown ladies sing this song, do dah, do dah."

Spot, to his surprise, picked right up. "Camptown racetrack five miles long. I put a fiver on a bobtailed nag, somebody bet on the bay!"

Race giggled as Spot finished the song with a flourish. He had a big, goofy smile. A smile Race knew was just for him. He'd never even seen Spot smile when it wasn't with him.

After, Spot didn't stick around long. Race didn't blame him, most days they worked together the entire afternoon. But he said there was business to be attended to, so Race got back to work and placed a bet with himself.

He was walking home from that wonderful day when he ran into Hotshot, and life got more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want more Sprace!! Tumblr for screaming: @sure-is-exciting


End file.
